The kids of GOTHAM
by ESheartsBookNerd
Summary: in all of Gotham there is the KIDS OF GOTHAM! they strive to be like they're idols BATMAN and ROBIN and THE BATGIRL. What they don't know is that they're idols names might as well be dad, mom, and uncle. what they don't know can't hurt them, can it  ?
1. Chapter 1

The kids of Gotham!

Ivan

Charlotte

Addison

Harper

Violet

Stella

Xavier

Logan

Oliver

Brooklyn

These are the kids of Gotham …

they are one and the same...

they're mono is; all for one and one for all!

Prepare yourself for the kids of Gotham!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

_Robin_

I put on the batman's suit. He had a party he need to go to. I love parties, but I wasn't invited, I wonder why. Not that I like tuxes, I hate them! They are way to itchy! Well anyways I had on the batman's suit because we still need to have patrols even though he can't. I need to go as batman because batman is always there it is never _just Robin_. No he can go without Robin but Robin can't go without Batman, _sigh._

To big. Well i'll just, put on the smaller on under my tux. Did I mention how much I hate tuxes? Well I do, but I must say I do look good in them. I walked into the main hall in WAIN MANNOR. Well this party I was talking about, it's for his kids Violet, Stella, and Xavier. Bat's got a wife when I was thirteen, he told no-one and I mean no-one, not even Alfred. Imagine our surprise when he came home one day with three -10 year old- kids and a broken heart. His wife had given birth then her ex-lover came in the night and slit her throat. He probably thought himself a failure I mean the black knight has always saved innocent people from disasters like that and yet he couldn't save her.

"Hey, Stella isn't that a pretty dress?" I say

"I really like it gray, thank you!" she says back. I have been known to them as gray ever since they were five. What can I say when Bruce is always calling me Grayson around them it's bound to catch on.

"You are welcome!" I say. Stella has grown up since then. Her black hair was curled in tendrils that cascaded down into a roman style blue dress, wow look at me using big words(!).

"Thank you." says Violet . I had bought her the same dress, but purple.

"you are welcome, Violet." I say

"Grayson, come here." Came Bruce's loud rumble.

"Oops, looks like I'm in trouble." I say smugly

"Hey, tell him to be nice." says Stella grabbing my arm. Little tingles appeared under her light touch.

I walked slowly over to Bruce. Rubbed the back of my neck, "Are the dresses to flashy?" I ask

"No Grayson. I just wanted to say I saw the way you looked at Stella right then, and I wanted you to know that you have to earn her, it's not going to be easy, but you have to earn her." He says with a stern look on his face.

"No worries Bats." I say in a fine whisper, and he scowled at me wistfully.

"Where's Xavier?" I asked

"He's in his room, probably needs help with his tux." says Bruce

"I'll go get him." I say

I went up the long stairs to check on Xavier. I knocked on his door, nothing. I opened it slowly. His room was dark, his computer light was on.

"Xavier..." I trail off

"Yeah?" He says closing his laptop swiftly.

"Why aren't you ready?" I ask suspiously

"for what?" he asks

"for the party." I say

"oh, is that tonight?" he asks

"yeah. You better hurry everyone is ready, but you." I say

"what should I ware?" he asks  
>"uh..." I say and walk over to his closet. I put his black jeans on the bed, with his black cotton dress shirt. "put on these."<p>

"Kay." he says

… Xavier …

I hurried and grabbed the clothes that Dick set out. I practically ran into the bathroom. I saw my saute in the corner, and quickly put it on under my clothes.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two...

_Stella_...

The party has been boring, so far. I started looking for Charlotte, Addison, and Harper. I walked over to my dad. I lightly touched his shoulder, " Daddy, do you know where Barbra's kids are?" I ask

he was in the middle of a conversation, so he just says " Who's, What?"

"You know Barbra Gordon. Her kids, where are they?" I ask

"Oh, them." he says

"yeah them." I say

"Charlotte, Harper, and Addison are over there." he pointed them out next to the pool.

"Thanks." I say, and hurry over to them.

I sneak up behind them, so that I am practically breathing down their neck.

"knock, knock." I say and they do a tiny 10 foot jump. "does every one have their sautes with them?"

"Yes" they say in-sync

"Did we get the right colors this time?" I ask

"i think" Charlotte says. Charlotte is the oldest at 15.

"What were they?" Addison asks. Addison is the second eldest at 14.

I sigh and say, " Ivan is gray. Charlotte is yellow. Addison is green. Harper is pink. Violet is purple. I am midnight blue. Xavier is black."

"OK, so I think we got it right." Harper says

"Good. I got on the down-low that there maybe an attack tonight." I sighed "i sent batman an email, but nothing, I swear he never checks it."

"how has it gone so far on the search for Robins identity?" asks Addison

"i don't know. We need to ask the boys on that one." I say

" Where are they?" I ask almost laughing

"They're probably going after some poor cocktail-waitress." Charlotte says

"We better find them, fast." I say

"Heck yeah!" Addison says

"shayeah!" Harper says

We walk through the crowds like a pack on the hunt, until I feel arms wrapped around my waist and hear "were you looking for me."

I turn around, and see Ivan. "Yes, actually."

He scrunched up his nose " Am I in trouble?"

"yes,because I don't believe these." I lifted up his arms limply "belong around _my_ waist."

"humph!" he grumbled

"Anyway we need to know what you guys have found, about, you know what." I say

"oh," he says and put a hand on the small of my back as we walked into the shadows. " We have been working out stuff and we really don't know. We searched to our New York branch and it turns out that Grayson is a uncle, and his niece and nephew should be here soon."

"wait you invited someone to _my_ party!" I say exasperated

"no. Your brother did." he says on the defense.

"lets go find Violet, and Xavier." I say clearly not amused

_rustle, rustle. _I got into fighting position in all of three seconds. Out of the bush out popped Xavier, and Violet. "You talking about us?"

"oh, you are sooooo in trouble!" Harper says _very _helpfully.

"uh oh. Would it help if I told you that the Grayson's are here?" he asks

"no." I say in a strict tone

"what if I told you that we need to change, because the baddies are going to be here in about... now!" he says

_**Crash!**_

"Lets go!" I barked


End file.
